Skunk
}}The is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. Description s are small, black-furred creatures with a distinctive white stripe down their back and tail. In-game, they are similar in size and shape to racoons, and possess nearly-identical animations and AI behavior. Skunks appear to be crepuscular - while they do occasionally appear in the daytime and full dark, they are seen at dusk and dawn with much greater frequency. In the Diez Coronas region, for instance, 7:00 - 9:00 P.M. appears to be prime skunk time. Their frequency may also be dependent on the time of day; it's been noted that they are most active after 6:00 A.M. The player must kill and skin five to complete Rank 6 of the Master Hunter Challenge. Locations New Austin In New Austin, there are several locations where the player can find skunks: *Around Cholla Springs or just south of Twin Rocks. *Near the road that runs south from MacFarlane's Ranch and west of Warthington Ranch *Odd Fellow's Rest (not as frequent) *Rio Del Lobo *Armadillo - just behind the General Store (right at 6 pm), and behind the blue house next to the Armadillo Bank (Verified and guaranteed). Skunks and Raccoons will spawn shortly after sunset in this area and then head south. There is a spawn point around the hanging rock at night just run around the rocks and they pop up. *The Old Bacchus Place. *On the little mountain west of Jorge's Gap, left of the name on the map. *At night, Northeast of Benedict Point. (between Benedict Point/Pass) *Pleasance House (rarely) *A group of two-three of them will run down the hill from Tumbleweed Mansion (rarely) *Just south of Masons bridge Nuevo Paraiso In Nuevo Paraiso, skunks can be found in these locations: *Just above the second "A" of Las Hermanas on the dotted line on the map, around 5 AM. *In and around the horse field Northeast of Torquemada, with a running road starting at the two-way crossing at the east of Casa Madrugada and following to Mesa Del Sol and running to the south of the horse field. *On the plains around Roca de Madera, north of Agave Viejo. Around midnight, they run around among the horses and armadillos. *Alta Cabeza just west of El Matadero, although it is not the best of places. Go there at night and go around the four plateau tops. There are skunks all over the place. *Just over the "A" of Diez Coronas, where the black road splits in two. The skunk spawn point is at the rock in the crossroad. The skunks mostly spawn between 2 am and 3 am. *At Butter Bridge, though they are scattered about. *Several spawned within seconds intervals at the eastern wall of the rock plateau east of the three Bighorn pictures, south-southwest of El Matadero. West Elizabeth A few locations in West Elizabeth also have skunks: *In the 'U' area made by the road west of the Wreck of the Serendipity at dawn and dusk. *In the Great Plains, Beecher's Hope, and in Tall Trees. *To the east of Beecher's Hope and North of Broken Tree at dusk, around where the telephone lines cross the trail. Tips *When hunting skunks, using rifles, shotguns, or sniper rifles can destroy the bodies (rendering them unskinnable), so lower power weapons are recommended. *Skunks will frequently spawn at night directly behind the stagecoach in Armadillo. Merely riding around the building is enough to make the skunk respawn (but will not spawn 100% of the time). This may require the stagecoach to be present. If the stagecoach is not present then players can get the respawned skunk by going through the general store from the main street to the back of the coach. Challenges *Rank 6 of the Master Hunter Challenges requires that Marston collects five Skunk pelts, five Raccoon pelts, and five Fox pelts. Gallery File:Skunk-by-Armadillo-01.png|A skunk running along outside of Armadillo Video Achievements/Trophies The player must kill a skunk to contribute to the successful completion of the following trophy/achievement: Related Content Category:Redemption Animals Category:Animals